Love Drunk
by boyslikegirls-love
Summary: Just a Dan/OC oneshot based on one of my favourite songs, Love Drunk by Girls Like Boys. I recommend you listening to it before or while you're reading this. Pretty short - rated T for swearing.


_Love Drunk – Boys Like_ Girls  
**This is pretty short so good if you're just waiting around or something and need something to read quickly. Based on the song Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls**

_Top down in the summer sun_  
_The day we met was like a hit-and-run_  
_And I still taste it on my tongue _  
_The sky was burning up like fireworks_  
_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_  
_But girl in case you haven't heard_

I was walking down the street, on my way to the beach party some of my friends were having. It was gonna be so fun! Especially since Leah was going… Suddenly, a small car crammed with girls pulled up next to me. Of course, it had to be Leah and her friends. I smiled, hiding my happiness and Leah called for me to get in. I clambered in through the small doors and sat in the back, laughing and chatting with the girls. When we got to the beach, the sky was darkening. Fireworks were exploding everywhere. I smiled and stood next to Phil, who had arrived earlier, but I kept glancing in Leah's direction. She winked at me and I blushed secretly. I wished I could tell her how I felt.

She approached me slowly. "Hey…"  
I couldn't stop myself. It happened so fast. "Leah… I really like you, ok?!" I gasped and covered my mouth. She looked shocked for a second, and then she smirked:  
"Dan… I like you too!"  
"Y-you do?" She didn't seem too sure.  
"Course… ever since I first saw you I knew I loved you. This may sound strange but... I'll always love you."  
"Forever?" I asked. This was all happening so quickly!  
She nodded.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_  
_I'll love you forever, forever is over_  
_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_  
_So don't call me crying_  
_Say hello to goodbye_  
_Cause just one sip would make me sick_  
_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_  
_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

Looking back on that day I wish I had got to know her just a little bit more. The next day she called me.  
"Hey Dan, I'm bored!" She said casually.  
"Hey babe." I replied.  
"Babe?"  
"We go out now, don't we?" She must've had a bit too much to drink or something.  
"W-w-what? Oh that thing last night… you thought that was serious?"  
"Of course I did; it wasn't?" My heart was beating at 300 miles per hour now.  
"Nah."  
"You said you would love me forever!" I cried.  
"I guess forever is over." I heard her laugh. Angrily, I shook my head and slammed the phone down. My heart sank and my brain shook. I still loved her… but it was over.

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_  
_We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride_  
_The world stuck in black and white_  
_You drove me crazy every time we touched_  
_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_  
_Oh girl you make me such a lush_

_All the time I wasted on you_  
_All the bullshit you put me through_  
_Checking into rehab cause everything that we had_  
_Didn't mean a thing to you_  
_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_  
_I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober_

The next day, I saw Leah. I started sweating and tears filled my eyes, but Phil hit my arm.  
"Dan… it's over, ok? Face it. I'm sorry." He told me. I nodded and wiped my eyes. I thought about how Leah had held my hand the previous night and my heart had exploded. Now my heart felt like it had been stamped on. I thought about how I had re-read all our text conversations. Each word left me longing to hear more from her. How I had looked at all of our photos and printed them out. How I had ignored texts from other girls because SHE was the most important.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_  
_I'll love you forever, forever is over_  
_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_  
_So don't call me crying_  
_Say hello to goodbye_  
_Cause just one sip would make me sick_  
_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_  
_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

She hadn't cared about any of it. She'd probably just completely forgotten about all of it. I grabbed my phone and sent her a text:

**_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover, I'll love you forever, forever is over_**

_Now it's over_  
_Still taste it on my tongue_  
_Now It's over..._

I thought back to that night. Had I ever properly liked her? Had I ever actually loved Leah? Maybe.

But those feelings were gone now.


End file.
